You Killed Romeo
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: The best things in life are worth fighting for... A Sharon/Nick story. Or, how I would resolve the mess the writers' have made of Sharon's character. The road back to "Shick" won't be complication-free but hopefully it will be worth the journey.
1. Chapter 1

**You Killed Romeo**

_**A Shick fan fiction wherein I will attempt to fix the "Sharon is evil" mess that JFP and company created. It will be about twenty chapters, give or take a few. Basically, it will have lots of romance but also lots of angst until the inevitable happy ending so hold on tight! Fair warning, I haven't watched Y&R since they killed off cute little Delia so if things are a bit different here, that's why.**_

**Chapter 1**

A frantic pounding downstairs roused Sharon from a deep sleep. In her dreams, she had been with Nick, Noah, Faith and Cassie. Yes, in her dreams Cassie was always alive and well. In this particular dream, Cassie was getting married. She wore a long, flowing white gown with little cornflower blue flowers stitched into the bodice. Sharon had wept unabashedly as Nick prepared to give away their baby girl to her groom. Nick had held Sharon tightly and swore to her, _"Cassie's always going to be here; right here with us, even if she seems far away."_

Sharon's eyes shot open and she felt moisture on her face as she rolled over to look at the clock. She knew she had been crying in her sleep, thus why the red numbers were blurry.

The pounding continued and her heart raced as she finally gleaned that it was well after one a.m. She hurriedly threw back the covers and raced down the hall. She passed Faith's room and shut the door so she wouldn't be awakened. She felt that whoever was on the other side of the door would change her life somehow. She just prayed it wasn't bad news. She couldn't take any more bad news.

She padded down the steps and finally over to the door. A dark shadow loomed in on the porch and she was scared at first until she heard Nick's voice. "Sharon, can I come in? I really need to talk to you."

His speech sounded a bit slurred but it was definitely Nick. She flipped on the light as her heart started pounding anew, but in a good way now. The kind of way it had only had ever beaten for Nick. She had loved others but she was deeply _in_ love with Nick. Maybe he had finally come to his senses and come for her, come to reunite their family once and for all.

"I'm coming, Nick," she called back and darted across the living room. She unbolted the door after smoothing down her sure-to-be mussed hair. She opened the door and waved Nick inside.

"Come in. It's freezing out there," she said and grabbed his hand, pulling him inside. "Sit down and I'll fix you a cup of coffee."

"I think I need one," Nick admitted. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and she felt sad, thinking that Nick was so upset that he would resort to drinking himself into a near stupor. What if he had driven? He could have killed himself, just like Cassie had…

He looked deep into her eyes and saw the questioning pain in her eyes. "I took a cab. I'd never … Not after Cassie. Ever."

Sharon nodded. "Thank god. Nick, if something happened to you… How would I explain it to the kids?" She didn't say have to say how devastated she would be. She knew that Nick understood. She had confessed to him recently that she was still in love with him as ever and though he'd turned her down gently, he had to know that her feelings would never evaporate and that if anything happened to him, she would die too.

Nick nodded. "I am sorry I worried you, Sharon. I shouldn't have even come here really. It's really late and I probably scared you and –"

Sharon grasped his arm and gave it a firm squeeze. "It's okay, Nick. I'm alright. Faith is still in dreamland. We're going to be okay. You'll be okay. Whatever's got you so upset, it will be okay too." She gestured to the sofa. "Please sit down and I'll brew us some coffee and we can talk about whatever is on your mind."

Nick nodded and slipped onto the sofa, sinking back into the plush cushions. He rested his head immediately on the pillows and looked at her with a truly sad expression in his eyes. "You're too good to me, Sharon. I don't deserve you."

Sharon's heart picked up its pounding and she offered him a smile. "Don't say that. Just relax okay?"

Nick nodded and she gave him another smile before ducking into the kitchen. She loved that Nick had come to her when he needed someone. Of all the people he could have turned to, he turned to _her._ She smiled wider. She hadn't even needed to lift a finger to bring him running to her. This was definitely a welcome turn of events. He still loved her, she knew he did. And not just loved her but was _in_ love with her. He would figure that out again soon enough, she just knew it.

She went into the kitchen and flipped on the light. She moved over to the coffeemaker and started it up. She felt a familiar presence hovering then and she knew it was Cassie.

She turned around and looked at her little girl who in her dreams was never quite so little but just the age she would have been if she were still alive. Sharon knew she wasn't really alive but it was such a comfort to have her daughter around, giving her the advice and direction she needed so much.

Tears misted Sharon's eyes and she smiled at her daughter. "I thought you were gone forever," she whispered.

"I am not ready to go yet," Cassie said. "Not when you're so close to getting everything you want and deserve – everything you were cheated out of by that horrible woman Phyllis and everyone else who defended her."

Sharon sighed and whispered back, "She did mess me up for a long time but she can't anymore. She's in a coma and she will not wake up anytime soon, I'm sure. I didn't want to hurt her, I really didn't and I feel horrible for Jack and Summer, but sometimes bad things happen and you can't stop them no matter what."

Cassie smiled. "Just some advice okay?" Sharon nodded eagerly. "Just be a friend to him right now. Don't come on too strong. Play it cool and soon he will come back to you and you, him, and Noah and Faith can be a family like you should be."

"Don't forget, Cassie, you're a part of this family too. You are a huge part and when I'm back with Nick, I'll tell him you've been coming to see me. I promise and maybe he'll start to see you too. I want him to know that you helped bring us back together. I love you, sweetie."

Cassie smiled widely. "I love you too, Mom. Go get your man but be subtle about it."

Sharon smiled back. "I will. I swear."

She turned around and finished brewing the coffee. She poured it into a mug and fixed it just the way Nick liked it – one sugar, one dash of cream – and then carried it into the living room.

Nick looked up as she entered and she offered him a smile as she passed it to him. "Careful," she said. "It's really hot."

"Thanks," Nick said. "Only you would be this accommodating at this time of the night."

Sharon shrugged. "Anyone would be, I just hope I can help you somehow."

Nick nodded. "You already are." He blew on the surface of his coffee as Sharon dropped down in the chair across from him, watching him expectantly. He took a long sip of it and then set it down on the coffee table. "Tastes great," he said with a weak smile.

"What's wrong, Nicholas?" Sharon asked. "Really. You can confide in me."

Nick drew in a shaky breath. "Everything is so wrong right now, Sharon. I feel like everything in my life right now – except you and the kids – is a big fat lie."

Sharon's heart hammered because Nick at least recognized that she and their children were the good things in his life. She remembered to Cassie's counsel to just remain supportive and be a listening ear and nothing more. She cocked her head to the side as she watched him. "What do you mean? Is this about Avery or-"

"Sort of, but mostly it's about how everyone is lying to me – everyone but you, Sharon."

Sharon's smile faltered a bit. She was lying to him – lying to him about many things and she felt suddenly guilty but tried to brush aside the feeling. It didn't quite dissipate but she was adept now at pretending that the unpleasant things in life didn't exist.

"What happened, Nick? What made you turn to drinking tonight?"

"My mom. You know how she hosted the Veteran's Day celebration."

"Yes …"

"Well, it turns out there was a reason for that. I went to support her and ended up getting a kick in the stomach for it afterwards. Avery came with Dylan and that bugged me. No matter how much she denies it, she loves Dylan. It's in her eyes. The way she looked at him … She never looked at me that way, Sharon. I can't believe what a fool I was to think she was over him."

"Nick, you're not a fool, okay? You were in love and sometimes love makes us blind to the truth but you have nothing to blame yourself for, okay?" Sharon hated talking about Avery but it was a necessary evil to moving her plan along to fruition. "Was Avery… Was seeing her with Dylan what made you start drinking heavily?"

Nick picked up his coffee mug and cradled it in his hand. "No, I wish that was all it was. If I thought things were bad before though, they are horrible now."

"What do you mean?"

"Not only did I have to share Avery with Dylan, now I have to share him with my mother."

Sharon stared at him. "What do you mean? Are you saying Nikki and Dylan are –"

"No, no. The whole reason my mom hosted the event though was to butter Dylan up I guess. Butter him right before she dropped a bombshell on all of us afterwards. Dylan is her son by a man who isn't my father."

Sharon's mouth dropped open a bit in surprise. Of all the things she had expected Nick to say, this wasn't one of them. "How is this possible? I mean, Nikki – how long has she known Dylan was her son?"

"I guess she just found out it was him but she lied for years and years about having another kid out there." Nick shook his head. "I didn't stick around for all the details. My parents got into a fight over it, Dylan looked ready to cry like a little boy, and Avery of course was holding onto him saying everything would be alright. Victoria was just standing there with her mouth open when I left."

"So Nikki lied about a son she had years ago? Wow…"

"I know."

Sharon sighed. "I don't know what to say except … don't hate your mom for this, okay, Nick? I know from experience that we do crazy things to protect the people we love."

Nick sighed and took a sip of his coffee again before speaking. "I didn't expect you to defend her after all the problems you two have had over the years."

"I'm not defending her. I just know some things aren't all black and white."

"You're right. I know you are. I lied about Summer for years and years. How can I possibly sit here and judge my mom for hiding something like that?"

Sharon looked away for a moment. She couldn't look at Nick and know that a big part of why he was hurting was because she had perpetuated a horrible lie about Summer's true paternity. Her chest ached but she willed herself to focus on the present. What she had done was never going to be found out, she was sure of that, and besides, she was here for Nick. She could help him heal and then he would realize they belonged together always.

She turned back to face Nick as she saw a single tear escape his left eye. She reached out for his hands and gave them a firm, comforting squeeze. His skin felt warm and familiar and she almost was afraid to pull away but knew she had to. She couldn't come on too strong. Cassie was right about that. She only had to be a listening ear for awhile longer until Nick realized that they belonged together, that they always had belonged together.

She pulled back and patted his knee briefly. "I'm sorry you're so upset, Nick. I know this has to hurt but I really believe your mom thought she was protecting everyone involved, including you. As for Avery, well, you have to decide once and for all if you want to fight for her or not."

Nick nodded. "You're right and you're right. Of course you are. Thank you, Sharon. Everything you've done for me recently does not go unnoticed or unappreciated, I promise you that."

"Nick…"

"I should probably go," Nick said.

"No, no," Sharon said. "Stay here. I mean, right on the sofa. You'll freeze to death if you go back out there now."

"The tack house is only a short walk."

"I know but I will worry about you otherwise. So just stay here, rest on the sofa and then have breakfast with Faith and me. I am making pancakes and waffles again."

Nick smiled a little. "I can't ever resist your cooking. You know that."

Sharon smiled back. "I know. So curl up and get comfortable, alright?"

Nick nodded and stretched out on the sofa. Sharon stood and passed him the thick afghan from the rocking chair. "Is that going to be warm enough for you or –"

"It's great, thanks." Nick's eyes fluttered shut and Sharon smiled at him as he quickly drifted asleep. He still snored, it was comforting and cute to her all at the same time.

She watched him for a long moment and then turned and walked into the kitchen. Cassie was sitting at the table waiting for her. Sharon grinned and gave her daughter an enthusiastic thumbs up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nick slept soundly, ensconced under a blanket, warmth filling his bones and seemingly emanating from the whole house.

_He was dreaming about Cassie, Noah, Faith, and Summer – his beautiful children whom he loved so much. They were all gathered in a snow-covered meadow throwing big snowballs at each other. Their laughter rang through the trees as suddenly Sharon emerged from somewhere far off. She was carrying a tiny little infant with hair as blonde as hers but eyes just like Nick's. "Our family is so perfect, Nick," she said in a hoarse voice. "This is just the way we were always meant to be."_

_Nick nodded and moved over to her, pressing a kiss to her lips. The kids all cried "gross!" Noah even called out, "Get a room, ugh!" Sharon and Nick just laughed. Nick kept kissing Sharon hungrily and then reached for the baby, cradling the newborn in his arms. She was beautiful, so perfect. Something about the infant reminded him of Cassie._

_He looked back into the meadow, searching out Cassie with his eyes but she wasn't there anymore. "Cassie!" he cried. "Cassie, come back!" But she didn't return no matter how much he frantically called for her. Then, one by one the children evaporated before his eyes. Summer, then Faith, then Noah, and finally, the baby in his arms. He was literally clutching at air. He turned to look at Sharon. "What's happening?" he said but she shook her head sadly and then turned and walked away. Her back was to him and he tried to chase her but his feet wouldn't move. Inertia filled his body as he reached blindly for his family but they wouldn't come back. He was alone._

The room had grown stone cold and he shivered as his eyes popped open. Sharon's name was on his lips and he was surprised to feel moisture on his face. He reached up to dash the tears away. Never had a dream affected him quite like this one, never.

He pulled himself to a sitting position on the sofa and looked around the quiet house. Dawn's light was just beginning to creep through the slats in the blinds. It burned his eyes. His stomach was tied up in knots and he didn't know if it was from the alcohol he had consumed the night before or from the dream he'd just had. It disturbed him so much. Being left behind, alone, without a single person he cared about or loved nearby him, was agony.

He pulled himself to his feet and walked – or more like staggered – down the hallway. He kept a hand over his eyes to dull the light and make the pounding in his head hopefully dissipate a bit. He didn't need to look where he was going anyway. He could navigate these hallways effortlessly, even though he hadn't slept under this roof in years.

His chest tightened at the thought and he tried to shake it off. He moved into the bathroom and shut the door. He flipped on the light and cringed at its brightness. He peeled his hand away from his face and looked at himself in the mirror. His beard was a bit thicker seeming to have grown over night; his eyes were rimmed with red and also hooded with dark circles. His skin was pale and sallow. He looked much the way he felt – like absolute crap.

He turned on the faucet with a decidedly shaky hand and leaned over the sink, splashing his face repeatedly with cold, bracing water. When he finally shut off the faucet he looked at himself again. He looked slightly better – just very tired. He used the facilities and then walked out of the bathroom. He was heading back down the hall when he heard footsteps on the stairs.

He moved forward to see none other than Sharon and Faith coming down the steps in their pajamas. They looked great together – like a model and her mini-me. Faith immediately released Sharon's hand and bounded over to Nick throwing her arms around his legs, shouting "Daddy, Daddy!" excitedly.

Nick leaned down and swooped her up into his arms. "Hey, Shorty, how are you this morning?"

"Good," Faith said. "What are you doing here? Did you sleep over?"

"I did."

"Oh wow. Are you and Mom finally getting back together?" Faith asked with a hopeful expression on her face.

Nick's heart broke. He wanted to tell her what she wanted to hear. God, he did, but he couldn't. He and Sharon weren't good for each other anymore.

Fortunately, Sharon saved him from having to pour cold water on the situation by saying, "Let's not talk about that right now Faith, honey. The point is your Daddy is here and I bet he's starving. I was thinking you and me could make some breakfast."

Faith's beautiful face shined. "Okay!" she said enthusiastically. She hugged Nicholas around the neck and he kissed her forehead before setting her down on her two little, pink sock-covered feet.

"What are we making, Mommy?" Faith asked.

"I was thinking pancakes and waffles – yours and your daddy's favorite."

"Yay!" Faith cried. She started running for the kitchen as Sharon smiled at Nick.

"You want some coffee?" She asked. "I can make you some."

"You don't have to do that. You already went above and beyond the call of duty. I'll come in there and fix some for the both of us."

"Okay if you're sure…"

Nick nodded. "I am." He then followed Sharon into the kitchen. He moved over to the coffeemaker and turned it on while Sharon and Faith got busy yanking out cookware from the cupboards.

Nick leaned against the counter watching Sharon and Faith. Sharon was soon helping Faith mix the batter vigorously; her hand on Faith's to help her really beat the lumps out of it. Faith looked beyond thrilled and waved at Nick several times, asking him how she was doing. He kept replying that she was doing great, that he couldn't wait to taste her concoction. Faith grinned excitedly. She was absolutely in her element and Nick loved seeing it.

Sharon was careful with Faith as they poured some batter into the waffle maker and some into the frying pan. She wouldn't let any grease splash Faith. She wouldn't harm a hair on Faith's head actually. Never, ever. She was a great mom, the very best.

Nick sipped his coffee and slid a mug across the counter to Sharon. She offered him an appreciative smile. Nick looked at the mugs, not failing to notice that they were _His and Hers_ mugs. They had received them from Gina Romalotti as a wedding present, if he wasn't mistaken. They were nice to look at and Nick was suddenly overcome with a memory of the first time they had used them. They had just returned from their all-too short honeymoon and Nick had decided to surprise Sharon with breakfast in bed. He woke her up with gentle butterfly kisses on the back of her neck because she always favored sleeping on her stomach. She had turned around and arched up to kiss his lips. He remembered the softness of her lips as they pressed against his. He had kissed a lot of women but none of them had ever felt quite as soft or welcoming as Sharon.

_Wait, Nick,_ he told himself. _Where the hell is all this coming from?_

But he couldn't help but continue to think about that morning, replaying it over and over in his mind. Back then, everything had made sense.

Sharon had felt frisky and he had too but he told her that her food would get cold. "Let it get cold," she had said with a smirk and pulled him into bed with her. His pajama bottoms were off in no time along with his boxers. He had tugged her sexy pink nightie over her head. He immediately sunk into her creamy, tight depths and she wrapped her legs around his waist as her long nails raked down his bare back. He remembered how they had rocked together and he recalled how he had known then that he was _home._ That he was safe here with the woman he would always love.

The morning had ended with them making love twice more. When it came time to eat their breakfast it was truly cold as cold could be, but Sharon hadn't cared. She insisted on eating it anyway. She even drank the stale, slightly burnt coffee and said how cute it was that he'd gone to all this trouble for her. He had sworn it was no trouble and that he'd do this all the time because he loved the reception he got when he did. She had snickered and cuddled in his arms as she ate her extra-crispy bacon…

Nick shook his head, as if trying to shake the memory loose. He had eaten breakfast with Faith and Sharon many times by now but this time he was more affected than he could ever remember being before.

Sharon took a sip of her coffee and their eyes met. He offered her a smile and he could tell that she was smiling behind her mug. She and Faith finished cooking and flopped the waffles on one huge plate and the pancakes on another. Nick grinned at Faith.

"Now, just how are we supposed to eat all that?"

Faith giggled. "Daddy, there's not that much!"

"Are you kidding? Those pancakes are piled up to the ceiling. Don't even get me started on all those thick waffles!"

Faith laughed and Sharon helped her hop down from the stool she had been standing on. "Let me warm up the syrup and we'll be ready to eat," Sharon said. "Faith, would you like to set the table?"

"I would!" Faith agreed. Sharon handed her a stack of plates and they wavered in her skinny arms. Nick quickly reached out to her.

"I can help."

"Okay," Faith agreed and passed Nick the plates. "I'll get the forks!" she said excitedly.

She pulled open the drawer and reached inside. She was just barely tall enough to peak into it. She counted out three forks and then called to Nick. "Come on, Daddy!"

Nick nodded and followed. He glanced back at Sharon once more. She was smiling widely and he found himself smiling as well.

XoXoXo

"Everything is going so well, Cassie," Sharon enthused as her daughter popped up in the kitchen.

Cassie leaned against the counter as she watched Sharon heating the syrup. "It is," she agreed. "You're so close to getting everything you want and deserve."

Sharon nodded. "I think I am. I think I'm winning Nick back slowly but surely. You're right. The way back into his heart is too play it cool, just be his friend and his confidante and nothing more. He will come _to me_ this time."

"Yep, you've got it all figured out, Mom," Cassie said. "Soon you won't need me anymore."

"No, Cassie, are you kidding me? I _need_ you so much. You're my everything – you and your siblings and your father. I can't lose you – not again."

"We'll see what happens," Cassie said quietly.

"You're not thinking of leaving again, are you? I told you last night, Cassie, I am going to tell your father about you and maybe he can start seeing you too. He loved you so much – he still does. You are the best thing we ever had in our lives, you, and Noah and Faith. Just promise me you won't go."

"Mom-"

"Promise me, Cassie!"

"Mom, are you coming?" Faith called from the dining room.

"Be right there!" Sharon called back. She poured warm syrup into a glass carafe. She looked at Cassie. "Stay with me," she pleaded and then waved to her before picking up the carafe and walking out of the kitchen.

She found Nick sitting at his old place at the head of the table and she smiled. Faith was sitting beside him, watching her daddy adoringly. She loved having him around so much. So did Sharon.

Sharon set down the carafe of syrup and slid into her chair at the other end of the table. She could look into Nick's eyes this way and they were more beautiful than she remembered, somehow.

"So should we dig in?" Sharon asked.

"Yep!" Faith declared and they started passing the plates around. Nick took two pancakes and two waffles and Faith doubled his amount. Sharon and Nick laughed.

"Are you really going to eat all that, Squirt?" Nick asked.

Faith nodded. "Yes!" She rubbed her tummy and picked up her fork and started to dig in.

Sharon watched her daughter eating and she smiled. This was how it was supposed to be. There were just two people missing – Noah and, of course, Cassie.

Her eyes burned a bit at the thought but she tried to shake it off. She felt Nick's watchful eyes on her. "Are you alright, Sharon?" He asked.

Sharon nodded. "Absolutely," she lied.

Just then the doorbell rang. _Saved by the bell_, she thought, not wanting to cry in front of Faith.

"Who is that?" Faith asked curiously through a mouthful of waffle.

"Let's find out," Sharon said and jumped to her feet. She moved over to the door and pulled it open. Noah was standing there with a box of Krispy Kreme donuts in his hands. Sharon smiled. Now there was only one person missing.

_Cassie. Oh, Cassie,_ she thought.

**A/N:** Feedback is love. Thanks!


End file.
